killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GokaiWhite/Fake Jagi for Killer Instinct
"Say my name!!" —Jagi's intro quote Jagi '(ジャギ?) is a villain from the anime/manga franchise '"Fist of the North Star '''", and a surprise guest character in Killer Instinct Season 3(or 4). Appearance Jagi wears a mask, to conceal his disfigured face with metal implants on the left side, spiked shoulder pads, a biker's vest and jeans, and armguards and shinguards. He also put seven scars on his own chest, in order to decieve people into thinking he is his brother Kenshiro. Jagi's default costume is the same as in ''(Shin ) Hokuto Musou/Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage, and his retro costume is very faithfully recreated from the original anime'.' Story :Jagi is one of Ryuken's four students and candidates to become the 64th successor of Hokuto Shinken. Jagi's desire to cheat was only rivaled by his hate for Kenshiro, and he believed himself to be superior to his younger brother in every way. :Upon hearing that Kenshiro was named successor, an outraged Jagi confronted him and ordered him to step down. When Kenshiro refused, Jagi tried to kill him but was defeated, only to be spared at the last moment. He escaped with a disfigured head, using metal implants to relieve the swelling and adopted a helmet to hide his now hideous face. He exacted his revenge by manipulating Shin of the Nanto Seiken into defeating Kenshiro and kidnapping his fiancée, Yuria. Shin had secretly loved Yuria, and Jagi convinced him that Kenshiro wasn't worthy of protecting her from the violent wasteland. :Jagi became a ruthless gang-leader, living only to hate his younger brother. His wounded pride and disfigured appearance made him paranoid and even caused him to murder his own minions in fits of rage. He attempted to defame Kenshiro by impersonating him, intentionally scarring himself to replicate the seven scars on his chest. He terrorized villages in Kenshiro's name, killed Rei's parents and kidnapped his younger sister Airi, selling her into slavery. :Kenshiro manages to track down his nemesis and the two of them fight atop the roof of Jagi's hideout. Much to his surprise, Jagi finds himself overcome by his younger brother's new ruthlessness. He uses the gasoline from the tank to set the roof ablaze but after Kenshiro learns that it was Jagi who manipulated Shin against him he demolishes the floor in his anger. :Jagi resorts to his own form of Nanto Seiken, which Kenshiro remarks is 'slow' and an insult to Shin's style. Kenshiro prolongs Jagi's death by dedicating four strikes to the victims of his evil schemes: Shin, Yuria, the two brothers Mako & Aki, and saves the final blow for his own rage. Kenshiro insists that an ugly death befits Jagi and watches as he is obliterated once and for all. However, before his death, Jagi couldn't resist one last parting shot, taunting Kenshiro that his other two brothers, Toki and Raoh are still alive. :It is unknown what role Jagi could play in the game, if any, but since he is a guest character, his story will most likely be considered non-canon to "Fist of the North Star" and/or "Killer Instinct". Gameplay/ Fighting Style Jagi is a cheater who uses everything at his disposal to win at all costs, including a shotgun and spitting needles at the opponent's face. Special Moves *''Hokuto Senjyu Satsu'' '(''North Star Thousand Hand Kill) - Jagi strikes a 'Karate Kid' crane pose before bashing his fists into his opponent. The speed of his attacks blur so quickly that it looks as though several fists are attacking at once, but Jagi executes it sloppy, lacking the grace and refinement seen through other users of Hokuto Shinken. He ends with a final palm thrust. *''Hokuto Rakangeki' '(North Star Arhat Attack) - Jagi waves his arms in an exaggerated motion before from his mouth, several needles are spat out. In the distraction made, Jagi follows with five other quick stabs from his hands to specific vital points on the body. Opponents that have been hit by this attack will explode after three seconds. In the series, Jagi used this attack in his fight with Kenshiro, but the latter ultimately figured out his dirty tricks and countered this attack before it could even land. *''Nanto Jaro Geki ''(South Star Wicked Wolf Attack): A Nanto Sei Ken stabbing and slicing technique Jagi used against Kenshiro during their second battle. It is unclear if Jagi learned this move from Shin, Amiba, or Raoh. It was unnamed in the original manga and anime, and its only designated Jarō Geki ''in the ''Hokuto no Ken: Shinpan no Sōsōsei Kengō Retsuden ''arcade fighting game. Kenshiro remarks that Jagi's Nanto Seiken technique is "slow" and an "insult to Shin's style". *Shotgun: Similar to Arbiter, Jagi fires a limited number of rounds from his shotgun. When he runs out, Jagi discards the gun and instead use normal fierce kicks for the remainder of the match. Music Jagi's theme is a new track containing samples of Cinder's classic theme in Killer Instinct, and Glacius' theme in Killer Instinct 2. If both combatants remain idle for a while if this music is chosen, a remixed version of "Heart of Madness " from the 1986 FotNS movie will start playing. Quotes *''Omae! Ore no Na wo Ittemiro! (Hey You! Say My Name!) - ''Jagi's trademark line and regular intro quote. *''Now I'm going to make you suffer like I have!- pre-battle quote in Shadow Lords . *''Your trip to hell is only just beginning!''- pre-battle quote in Shadow Lords. *''Shut your face! I'm not the Jagi you once knew!''- pre-battle quote against Kenshiro in Shadow Lords. *''I am Lord Jagi!, the true successor of Hokuto Shinken!!''- post-battle quote in Shadow Lords. Trivia *Jagi is the second character, after Hisako , to speak entirely in Japanese. He is also the second character whose lines were directly recycled from another source, like General RAAM , mainly because his credited voice actor was deceased before Jagi's announcement. Some of his voice samples were re-used from the japanese language version of the 1986 FotNS movie, where we was voiced by the late Chikao Ohtsuka. *Kenshiro was rumored to be a guest character first, but Jagi was officially announced and released first. This could be an allusion to Jagi's impersonation of Kenshiro and ruining his brother's image. *Jagi can be customized to look somewhat like Vile (A.K.A. VAVA) from Mega Man X, or like Lord Hummungus from Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior, whom he is very similar to. Categories Category:Guest Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters GokaiWhite (talk) 08:03, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts